1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turntable-type device with a MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) output. More particularly, the turntable-type device generates MIDI control information which includes a MIDI time code. Therefore, an operator can use standard turntable techniques to alter the playback sequence of either a live or recorded audio performance on a computer or musical device with a MIDI interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A MIDI controller is a device that allows a musician a number of ways to create or alter either live or recorded musical performances. These controllers come in various forms such as piano style electronic MIDI keyboards, MIDI electronic violins or wind instruments.
Currently, there is no way for disk jockeys or xe2x80x9cturntablistsxe2x80x9d to directly affect musical performances through a standard interface such as a MIDI. Disk jockeys can affect musical performances only by directly mechanically manipulating the vinyl record on the turntable or by using a device such as xe2x80x9cFinal Scratchxe2x80x9d (by xe2x80x9cIn2itxe2x80x9d).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a way for disk jockeys or xe2x80x9cturntablistsxe2x80x9d to directly affect music performances through a standard interface such as a MIDI.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide such a MIDI interface which is controlled in ways which are familiar to disk jockeys or xe2x80x9cturntablistsxe2x80x9d, such as a turntable, and which can lead to similar or analogous sonic results.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a phonographic turntable with a MIDI output. The turntable includes a standard platter, motor, phonographic cartridge/needle and tone arm. Furthermore, the phonographic turntable plays a vinyl record which includes a recorded audio time code, typically in analog format. The analog signal which is produced by the phonographic cartridge/needle impinging against the rotating vinyl record is processed by an RIAA preamplifier and an analog-to-digital converter. The digital data output stream from the analog-to-digital converter is fed to a microprocessor or a digital signal processor which interprets the data and extracts timing information in order to produce MIDI time code. Furthermore, the microprocessor or digital signal processor can interpret variation in the data stream as MIDI control messages. The resulting MIDI data stream is sent to a MIDI output. Furthermore, the apparatus can optionally have two MIDI outputs, one for MIDI time code and one for standard MIDI. Additionally, the turntable can include a volume control knob, pitch adjustment slider or similar controls and signals from the volume control knob or similar controls would be encoded into the data stream resulting in MIDI volume control messages. The MIDI time code signals and related signals are used to control the playback of a live or recorded audio performance which may be stored on a device such as a MIDI keyboard or computer.
With this apparatus, the disk jockey or xe2x80x9cturntablistxe2x80x9d can use standard manual techniques to vary the rotation of the record as the phonographic needle/cartridge impinges against the record thereby generating MIDI time code signals and related signals which control the playback of an audio performance thereby creating sonic effects similar to those which would be created by the same standard manual techniques with a conventional turntable and a conventional record upon which the audio performance is recorded.